Black Assassin
by Hiei Dragon Girl
Summary: When Ciel finds out about Yugi's secret and has Yugi come to his manor so Yugi can work for him personally, Keeli follows shortly behind Yugi. Keeli and Yugi get wrapped up in Ciel's and Sebastian's strange world.
1. His Butler, Strange

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Black Butler.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M Pairings, anal, oral, WAFF, Sho-Ai, lemon, language.

summary: Ciel comes across a pair of childhood friends. Yugi runs a small herbal shop while his friend Keeli works in a nearby circus. When Ciel finds out about Yugi's secret and has Yugi come to his manor so Yugi can work for him personally, Keeli follows shortly behind Yugi. Keeli and Yugi get wrapped up in Ciel's and Sebastian's strange world.

Pairings: Ciel x Yugi; Sebastian x Keeli

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

YugiDarkAngel: Welcome to my new story Black Assassin

Cain: Why?

YDA: Cuz its for Keeli's birthday...

Jarick: ahhhh well that makes since...

Cain: I guess...

YDA: Anyways...Trin was my wonderful Beta for this! Thank you Trin!

Cain: Angel owns nothing but part of the plot, the other part belongs to Trin!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 1- His Butler, Strange**

In London stood a small herbal shop that was run by a young man by the name of Yugi Mutou. Yugi had a very close friend that worked at the circus as an acrobat, and his name was Keeli. Keeli was often found spending his free time at Yugi's herbal shop. Keeli and Yugi were childhood friends, and were always together. Today was no different. Keeli was currently sitting on the counter of Yugi's shop as he used the stone grinder to crush his herbs. Keeli was sitting Indian style as he watched Yugi work. He taped his friend on the shoulder and waited for him to look over.

"What is is Keeli?" Yugi asked as he looked over at his friend.

Keeli gave him a look as he used his hands to talk that seemed to say, 'When your done, want to come to the circus and vist for awhile?'

"Sure, Keeli, I love watching you preform." Yugi said with a smile.

Keeli smiled and he jumped off the counter and stood behind Yugi waiting for him to finish. Yugi finished up the medicien he was working on then grabbed his coat. He put it on then followed his friend out the door. Yugi locked up the shop and followed him down the London street. Keeli was climbing and jumping his way down the street, but this was normal because Keeli was an acrobat.

Keeli was five foot eleven, and had a lithe and flexible form. Despite his slightly feminine looks, Keeli was still muscular especially in the upper arms and just by looking at him you could tell that he meant business. Keeli's hair was black and came to his neck covering his left eye. His eyes where a beautiful storm grey Around his right eye was a black star diamond, and along his jaw line just below where his bangs stop were three small black stars.

Yugi on the other hand was a different. He only stood about five feet. Yugi's form lithe and slightly muscular but not like Keeli's. Yugi looks for more feminine than Keeli's but not overly so. Yugi's tri-colored hair was a little past is shoulders and was often kept in a high ponytail. His eyes were a sparkling amethyst, and they were round yet sharp at the same time. Yugi's nail where long and resembled demon claws.

Once they got to the circus Keeli took out his bow staff and used it to launch himself over some crates. Yugi smiled as he watched his friend and followed behind him. Keeli looked over at Yugi as he took a seat to watch Keeli practice. Yugi always enjoyed watching Keeli do his acrobatics, and found it amazing that he could move so well, and made it look like anyone could do it.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was now twenty-four, and currently riding in his carriage, when he looked over and saw two men at the circus. He had past it many time, when he was in London but never saw either of them in town or in the circus. Ciel knew that he would have to get Sebastian to check them out. He could tell there was something off about them but he couldn't place his finger on it. Once he got back to his manor, Ciel went up to his office so he could talk to Sebastian alone.

"Yes, my lord what did you need?" Sebastian asked as he walked into Ciel's office.

"The two men we passed, at the circus...I want you to look into them. There was something off about them." Ciel said as he looked though some paper work.

"Of course my lord." Sebastian said as he bowed and left to do his mission.

A corrupted business man laughed as he headed home in his carriage. He charged his customers an arm and a leg for his products, not to mention he was dealing with the underground and the black market to get more money. Unseen in the darkness was two sets of eyes watching him. Something black darted into the horses path startling it to a halt..

"What is going on out there!" the man yelled at his driver.

"I don't know sir! Something went into the horses path!" the driver said.

"Well get this carriage moving!" The man yelled.

He leaned back into his seat, failing to see the two men that snuck into his carriage, until it was to late. The man was pinned against the seat and his mouth was covered by two men in black cloaks. The voice that spoke to him, was something that he never heard before.

"You have committed horrible crimes and need to be eliminated..." The smaller of the two said.

The taller of the two sent a glare that would bring any man to their knees in fear. Both cloaked assassin's held up their blades, and cut him down. One slit the mans neck the other stabbed him in the stomach. The corrupt business man was dead within minutes, and his body wasn't found until the driver got to the man's home. By then the cloaked assassin's where gone without a trace to be found. The assassin's briefly met up with the man that hired them. He paid them, and they then disappeared into the darkness again.

The assassin's traveled through the darkness quickly and back to the small herbal shop. They snuck in though an open window and then closed it. Both of the assassin's took off their cloak's to reveal Yugi and Keeli. Their pointed ears, and fox tails were revealed. Yugi's tail was black with an amethyst tip while Keeli's was pure black. They each carefully folded there cloaks hiding them away again.

Unseen by either of them, was the pure red devil eyes watching them in the darkness. A small smirk graced the unseen face and disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End of Chapter one

YDA; and that ends Chapter one!

Cain: wow...I personal like this story...

Jarick: Agreed

YDA: okay..that is nice but all that matters is if Keeli likes it. It's his birthday present after all. Anyways please review.


	2. His Butler, Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Black Butler.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M Pairings, anal, oral, WAFF, Sho-Ai, lemon, language.

summary: Ciel comes across a pair of childhood friends. Yugi runs a small herbal shop while his friend Keeli works in a nearby circus. When Ciel finds out about Yugi's secret and has Yugi come to his manor so Yugi can work for him personally, Keeli follows shortly behind Yugi. Keeli and Yugi get wrapped up in Ciel's and Sebastian's strange world.

Pairings: Ciel x Yugi; Sebastian x Keeli ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YugiDarkAngel: Well here is chapter two for everyone! And I'm glad you love it Keeli! Thank you again Trin for being the beta for my story.

Cain: He is going to adore you because you are putting out the second chapter.

Jarick: yeah really.

YDA: I just write what comes to me...anyways...Jarick?

Jarick: Angel owns nothing but part of the plot! The other part belongs to Trin! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2- His Butler, different **

It was about noon in London, and the shop was very slow. Yugi was reading a book full of Edger Allen Poe's stories. Keeli was performing a show at the circus, and Yugi was waiting for him to get off. Soon Yugi heard the bell ding, signaling a looked up to find a young man with an eye patch and a well dressed butler.

"Can I help you sir?" Yugi asked as he put his book aside.

"Yes, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I would like you to come work for me." Ciel said as he looked at Yugi.

"Sir, I don't know how much use I am to you. I am but a humble herbalist. I'm sure you could find better people that are of more used to you." Yugi said with a small smile.

"I highly doubt that...after all we know what you really are, and we know all about your other job." Ciel said as he looked Yugi in the eyes.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and glared at Ciel and his butler. He walked out from behind the counter and stood in front of them. "If you know who and what I am then you know I am for hire." Yugi explained at he leaned on the counter.

"That's just it, I want you to work for me only. Everyone will think you are simply my herbalist only Sebastian and I will know what you are really do for me. You will help me with my underground cases for the queen. Spying and getting information should be a simply task for you, and if the queen needs it...then you will do more." Ciel explained never looking away from Yugi.

"I'm not getting a choice in the matter am I?" Yugi asked not looking away from the pair.

"Well, you could say no but it won't help..." Ciel said to him with a smirk.

"Fine, but what do you expect me to do with my shop." Yugi said as he moved his hands around the shop.

"That's not a problem. Simply sign the deed over to me and I will turn it into a toy shop to sell my products." Ciel told him.

"Fine, I'll start packing...I'll be there tonight." Yugi said "I will send Sebastian back in a few hours to help you move your things into the manor." Ciel said as he turned away heading towards the door.

"Fine...I'll see you tonight." Yugi said with a nodded. With that the young Earl left with his strange butler. Yugi sighed and walked over to his door and turned the sign around to show the shop was now closed so he could start packing up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Keeli hummed happily as he climbed and jumped from object to object as he headed back to Yugi's herbal shop. When he got there he found the shop closed and his friend upstairs, which was very strange. Keeli jumped up and managed to climb up to a second story window. He knocked on the window and waved at his friend when he looked over. He watched as Yugi walked over and open the window so he come in.

Keeli looked and and moved his hand around to the boxes asking in his own way, 'What is with the packing?'

Yugi sighed and sat down next to his friend, putting his head in his hand.

"The Butler of the Earl of Phantomhive found out about us...well about me..he is having me work for him, and told me to sign the deed over to him. I can't say no...he would make my life a living hell." Yugi told him.

Keeli's eye widen as he shook his head saying in his way, 'No! Come to the Circus with me!'

Yugi sighed and shook his head, and said, "Come on Keeli you know that won't work. He will find me. Its no use. His butler will be back soon..and since I am done with my packing, I will be heading to the Phantomhive manor."

Keeli's eyes narrowed a little and he put a hand on Yugi's should telling him in his way, 'Then I'm coming with you.'

"Keeli..." Yugi said as he relaxed a little looking over at his friend.

Keeli smiled at his friend and gave him a hug, then leaned back. Keeli wouldn't let that Earl take away his only friend and family. The moment was stopped with a knock on the shop door.

"That must be him." Yugi said as he got up from his spot.

Yugi walked down the stairs and into the shop. He saw the tall red eyed butler standing at the door. Yugi opened the door and moved aside letting him in.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis the Butler of the Phantomhive Family. I am here on my master request to help you move into our manor today." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, I remeber...all of the plants are packed up and I would like them carried last..they are very fragile." Yugi said as he lead Sebastian to the second floor to his room.

When Sebastian got there he saw a beautiful fox demon sitting on the desk glaring a little at him. He watched Sebastian with his storm grey eyes. A smirk graced the butlers lips as he walked over to the fox.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and may I get the name of such a beauty?" Sebastian asked.

"His name is Keeli, and he wants to come with us to the manor." Yugi said standing behind Sebastian.

"Well, I don't think my master would object since he is a friend of yours." Sebastian said with a glint in his eyes.

He gently placed a kiss on Keeli's hand, and smiled up at him. Yugi had a feeling that his new home was going to be anything but normal.

End of Chapter 2

YDA: And here we have chapter two done.

Cain: wow...*claps* two chapters in two days

Jarick: your wrist must be killing you...

YDA: not really, I take breaks so it won't bother me, anyways please review!


	3. His Butler, In a New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Black Butler.

Warnings: Yaoi, M/M Pairings, anal, oral, WAFF, Sho-Ai, lemon, language.

summary: Ciel comes across a pair of childhood friends. Yugi runs a small herbal shop while his friend Keeli works in a nearby circus. When Ciel finds out about Yugi's secret and has Yugi come to his manor so Yugi can work for him personally, Keeli follows shortly behind Yugi. Keeli and Yugi get wrapped up in Ciel's and Sebastian's strange world.

Pairings: Ciel x Yugi; Sebastian x Keeli

YugiDarkAngel: So here we are with Chapter 3 of Black Assassin...

Cain:...Are you sure your okay?

Jarick: Yeah..we are worried about you...

YDA: Don't worry about me, just do the disclaimer...

Cain: Okay..anyways...Angel doesn't own anything but part of the plot, the other part belongs to Trin.

Jarick: On with the fic!

**Chapter 3- His Butler, In a New Home**

Yugi and Keeli have only been at the Phantomhive manor for a day and it was already crazy. The cook couldn't cook for the life of him. The gardener was super strong and kept breaking things, so Yugi told him that he would take care of his herbs and plants. The maid kept breaking the china for one reason or another. Keeli found them very entertaining and kept watching them when he got a chance. At the moment Keeli was sitting on the edge of the balcony watching Yugi tended to his herbal garden. Keeli fidgeted a little as he watched which caused Yugi to look up at him.

"You like him don't you..." Yugi said to his friend.

Keeli nodded a little as his tail swayed a little bit, but then gave him a looked that asked, 'You like the other one don't you?'

Yugi blushed like a tomato and looked up at his friend.

"Is it that obvious?" Yugi asked.

Keeli's eyes dances with glee and he shook his head, saying in his own way, 'No, I can tell because we are so close...'

"That's true.." Yugi chuckled.

Keeli held out the basket that he was hold for Yugi, so he could put the herbs in it and carry them back in the manor. Once they got back into the manor, Yugi and Keeli headed back into the kitchen where Yugi started to separate the herbs and crush them. A few minutes pasted, before Sebastian walked into the kitchen.

"Why hello there.." Sebastian said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Keeli blushed lightly with a smiled as he waved back a little. Yugi gave a little smirk as he watched his friend out of the corne of his eyes. Sebastian walked ove to see what the two fox demons where doing.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I am crushing herbs to make a new herbal median for the master Keeli here is helping me." Yugi said as he continued with his work.

"Well, Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit. I would like to clean the windows and with him being an acrobat, it would make it much easier to reach the top outside windows with him." Sebastian said with glint in his eyes.

"Of course, I can handle this on my own, I'll even make some tea for the master." Yugi said as he looked over at a slightly blushing Keeli who was smiling.

"Thank you very much." Sebastian said as he bowed.

Sebastian guided Keeli out of the kitchen, and outside to the front of the mansion. As he handed Keeli a rag, Sebastian let his hand linger over Keeli's a bit. Keeli smiled at him and then started to climb up the building to get to the second floor windows while Sebastian took care of the bottom ones

After about an hour, all of the windows were clean and Keeli headed back down to the ground where Sebastian was waiting. Once he got down Sebastian smiled at him and let one of his hand run over Keeli's cheek.

"I thank you for you help. That went by much faster because you where helping." Sebastian said as his hand trailed down his cheek to his hand and kissed it again.

Keeli smiled at him, as his eyes bighted up, and he waved his hand, saying in his way, 'It's not a problem, I don't mind helping you at all.'

"Well, then why don't we get back to your friend. He might need your help again." Sebastian said as he began to lead them back to the kitchen.

Yugi finished up his herbal medication about ten minutes after Keeli went off with Sebastian. He got up from the table, and went over to the stove to begin heating the water. Once the water was heated Yugi took some of the herbs he had prepared and began to brew some tea for the Earl. Once he was done, Yugi put it on the cart with the sugar, cream and dessert then began to roll it in out of the kitchen heading towards the Earls office. Yugi knocked on the door and waited for the Earl to allow him in.

"Enter.." The Earl's voice came from inside of the room.

Yugi walked into the office with the tea smiling at him.

"I came with some herbal tea and dessert for you." Yugi said as he rolled the cart up to the desk.

"Were is Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he looked up from his work at Yugi.

"He is cleaning the windows with Keeli's help, I decide to take care of your tea today. Today's tea is one of my own creation." Yugi said as he pour Ciel a cup and set it down.

Ciel picked up the cup and took a sip and nodded.

"Very good, " Ciel said before taking another sip.

Yugi smiled and set Ciel's dessert down on his desk as well.

"I'm glad that you like it." Yugi said blushing a bit.

"I will have Sebastian, make this for me more often." Ciel said.

"I will make different ones for you as well. I have medicine ready for the manor if anyone where to fall ill." Yugi said.

Ciel nodded and said, "Very good."

Yugi smiled and walked back out closing the door behind him. Yugi rolled the cart back into the kitchen, to find Keeli sitting back at the table. Yugi put the cart back where it was and faced his friend. They both gave each other a huge grin knowing what the other was thinking. It was defiantly a good idea that they came to this place, even if it was strange.\

End of Chapter 3

YDA: And this is the end of Chapter 3

Cain: wow...that took a while...

Jarick: yeah...

YDA: Give me a break, I am having a bad week, Anyways please review!


End file.
